villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Epsilon Mondavarious
Epsilon Mondavarious is the main antagonist of the The Loud House fanfic, Revenge in the Loud House. He is the incredibly powerful religious head of the Mondavarious Program, a religious cult based on equal parts Scientology and Raëlism. His public profile is that of a somewhat bizarre, yet helpful cult leader who wants to bring happiness to the unfortunate. He is also known to be plagued by terrible rumors of being a serial killer, though this initially was tet to be proven to the public. However, Epsilon is, in fact, a sadistic, serial child rapist with a penchant for raping and murdering pre-pubescent girls and then stuffing their corpses in large plastic bags. In order to get away these atrocities, Epsilon paid off many policemen to cover up or flat-out ignore his crimes, which is how he constantly evaded arrest. Bigography WARNING: This fanfiction is extremely disturbing and contains graphic descriptions of violence, rape (involving children), sexual themes, and kidnapping. If you are uncomfortable or sensitive to these subjects, it is advised that you not read beyond this point. Prologue Prior to the events of the story, Epsilon was the leader of the Epsilon Cult, a powerful cult that practically ran Royal Woods. Although his public persona was of a caring man who wanted to help "lost souls", Epsilon was truly a sadist who frequently kidnapped, raped, and murdered pre-pubescent girls. It is thought that he sexually assaulted and killed many children while running his cult, and afterward placed their corpses in plastic bags and stored them underneath his farm's basement and grounds. Following each murder, he wrote confession letters to David Richards, stating that he killed the children for "artistic purposes". He claimed that the rape and murder would "hurt him most" and that making the children and their families suffer would give him artistic inspiration, though, judging from his words and actions, he most likely committed the crimes for sadistic pleasure and arousal. The story starts with Epsilon kidnapping his fourth intended victim, 11-year old Tracey. Lynn Loud Sr., a member of Epsilon's cult, decided he had to stop Epsilon, as he had recently started a family with his wife. After Lynn arrives to the Epsilon cult's farm, where Epsilon commits all of his crimes, Vlad, Lynn's partner and fellow cultist. tries to convince Lynn to walk away, because he knows that the Epsilon cult will have them killed if they actually brought Epsilon to justice. He seems to succeed, before Lynn sucker-punches him, knocking him out cold. Lynn then makes his way into a warehouse, knocking unconscious two local criminals. Epsilon is inside with the frightened Tracey and two armed henchmen, making sure that Epsilon and Tracey "get along" before leaving them alone. Lynn shoots and kills the henchmen, but Epsilon shoots him in the shoulder, grabs Tracey and runs out to the nearby docks. Lynn manages to corner Epsilon at the docks, and Epsilon furiously berates Lynn for betraying him, and reminds Lynn that he will be killed if he turns Epsilon in. Lynn tells Epsilon he doesn't plan on turning him in and shoots off Epsilon's ear, causing him to drop Tracey and fall to the ground. Epsilon shoots Lynn in the shoulder again, but Lynn is hardly fazed and then proceeds to shoot off Epsilon's arm and genitals, before being shot in the back several times by Vlad, who has recovered. As Epsilon writhed in agony on the ground, Vlad tells Lynn to stay down, but Lynn knows he must buy time for the police to arrive (as Vlad will kill Tracey if they're alone) so he tries to pull his reserve gun, causing Vlad to shoot him even more. As the sirens approach, Lynn lapses into unconsciousness knowing that Tracey is safe. However, Lynn is able to survive after being saved by paramedics. Following the encounter, Lynn resigns from the Epsilon cult and leaves to raise his family along with his wife, Rita. Although Lynn recovered and to raise a very large family, he knew deep down that Epsilon would return for him, someday, Tormenting the Louds Over the course of 17 years, the injured Epsilon underwent extensive reconstructive surgeries to repair his body. Once he went through enough surgeries to repair his missing parts, he continued his killing sprees, murdering and raping dozens of innocent girls while Lynn raised his 11 children. During Epsilon's recovery, the Epsilon cult stalked the Loud family behind the shadows, keeping tabs on them until Epsilon decided to exact revenge. After 20 years, Epsilon finally decided to go after Lynn and his family. Epsilon first plays his revenge low-key, and gets Lynn fired from his job. He then has his men hack into Lynn's bank account and steals hundreds of dollars from the Loud family, causing them to go into debt. A few weeks following this, Epsilon steals Lynn's identity and registers several credit cards in his name, hiding the bills among mountains of junk mail he has sent to the Loud's house. This results in the Loud family's bank account being completely drained. He also has his men enter the Loud family's house while it's unoccupied, steals some of their possessions, and trashes the home. To further jeopardize their finances, he continuously smashes the windows of the Loud family's van as well. Eventually, Lynn begins to suspect that Epsilon is behind everything, and he and his wife Rita decided to go to the Epsilon cult's mansion to investigate. Unbeknownst to them, however, Epsilon suspected this and he sends his men out and chases them. He catches Rita and scolds Lynn for returning to his mansion. Epsilon warns Lynn that if Lynn tries to get the police involved in their "game", the cult will kill Rita and the entire Loud family. Epsilon then has his men brutally assault Lynn Sr. as Rita is forced to watch. After Lynn Sr. is beaten, Epsilon releases Rita and walks back into the mansion with his men. Lynn Sr. and Rita go back home, but when they arrive there, they discover that Lincoln had been assaulted. After Lincoln tells his parents that two men had jumped him on his way from school, Lynn Sr. deduces that Epsilon had his men do the deed, but doesn't tell Lincoln about it (he had kept Epsilon and his cult a secret from his children). Framing Lynn Sr. A full month later, Lincoln and Clyde are going door-to-door selling candy for a class project. When they go to their neighbor Mr. Grouse's house, they are immediately hit by a foul odor. Following it inside the house, Lincoln breaks down the door to find that Mr. Grouse had been murdered, which shakes the entire Loud family and turns the entire neighborhood into a crime scene. After going to Grouse's funeral a week later, Lynn Sr. goes to a Wal-Mart with Lincoln, Lola, Lana, and Lynn Jr. On the drive there, the family are followed by a black, armored minivan Lynn Sr. notices, but the children don't. Once they arrive in the store, Lynn Sr. sees none other than Epsilon and four men in black suits, who are stalking the family while armed with firearms. However, Epsilon and his men do not do anything but stalk the family, who leave the store unharmed. Since he now knows exactly where Epsilon would be, Lynn Sr. decides to pay a visit to the Epsilon cult's mansion to see if he can find anything to show to the police and nail Epsilon for his crimes. Lynn Sr. goes to the mansion after Epsilon leaves. When he knocks on the mansion door, he is greeted with his old partner, Vlad, who has come to regret his actions. Vlad says that he wants to leave the Epsilon cult, but can't because the cult will have him killed if he does. After a conversation, Vlad lets Lynn into the mansion. Lynn Sr. stealthily breaks into Epsilon's quarters and begins searching the room for evidence. While searching for the office, Lynn finds many old, candid pictures that Epsilon's men had taken of the Loud family over the years when Epsilon was recovering from his injuries. Eventually, Lynn finds a flash drive that contains a conversation between Epsilon and an accomplice regarding the plot to get revenge on Lynn. He also finds many pictures of the children Epsilon has kidnapped and murdered. Lynn Sr. leaves the mansion and returns home, only to discover that the Loud's home has burned down (almost certainly by Epsilon's men). Fortunately, the Loud family is unharmed, but the family pets were killed in the fire. As the police arrive, they suddenly arrest Lynn Sr. because they had found out that Mr. Grouse was beaten to death with a frying a pan owned by Lynn Sr. As the Loud Family is forced to move into a motel, Lynn Sr. spends a while in prison before getting taken in a police car to a different prison. During the drive, Epsilon and several of his men tail the car in an armored truck, following them to the police station. In the middle of the night, the two police officers guarding Lynn's cell are suddenly killed by two of Epsilon's men, who stab them to death with a knife. Epsilon goes to Lynn's cell soon after and informs Lynn that if the latter went to prison now, Epsilon won't have anything to do anymore and will get bored again. Epsilon confirms that he did indeed burn the Loud's house down, and further states that killing their pets was "just for fun". Epsilon reminds Lynn of the power he holds over Royal Woods, and promises to keep Lynn suffering by raping and killing his family once he's through having "fun" with him. Epsilon also tells Lynn that he plans on framing him for not only his family and Mr. Grouse's murders, but all the little girls that Epsilon murdered as well, forcing him to serve life in prison for the crimes. Served Cold A full month later, Lynn Sr. has been on the run, trying to gather as much information on Epsilon as he can. During this time, Epsilon continues to attack Lynn's family and friends. Epsilon and his men stalked Ronnie Ann, a friend of Lincoln, as she went into the woods after school. Epsilon, along with two other men, brutally attack Ronnie Ann in the middle of the woods. His men brutally beat her into the ground as he watched. After she was beaten and silenced, Epsilon raped her before leaving her to die in the middle of the woods (it is left completely unknown if Ronnie Anne survived). Following his assault on Ronnie Anne, Epsilon snuck into the Loud Family's new home and entered the room of one of the daughters, Lola Loud. Lola was awakened after hearing Epsilon enter, but he quickly pounced on her and covered her mouth to silence her, and then proceeds to quietly, but brutally rape her. The fear in Lola's eyes and her tears are enough to make Epsilon ejaculate. Afterward, Epsilon punches Lola in the face (calling it a "love tap") and told her that if she told anyone what had happened, he would kill her. Epsilon then leaves, leaving Lola a broken and traumatized mess. The next day, the Loud family is concerned because Lola has been crying all day, but she remains silent, remembering Epsilon's threat. Later, Epsilon breaks into the house again, this time in the middle of the day, to find Lucy Loud sitting on the couch. She questioned why a stranger was in the house, but Epsilon put on a friendly guise and simply asked her where her father was. Lucy told Epsilon that her father had been on the run for murder, to which Epsilon grins and says "Perfect", before he puts his hand on her leg and slowly makes his way to her crotch. Lucy, understandably unsettled by the impulsive tact, asked Epsilon what he was doing, to which he casually replies "Molesting you". Lucy then threatened to tell on him, causing Epsilon to angrily throw her to the floor and start assaulting her, yelling "Tell and die" repeatedly. Upstairs, the Loud siblings are attempting to comfort Lola and find out about why she is upset. Lola eventually gives in and tells the Loud siblings about what Epsilon did to her, horrifying the siblings. Lucy's screams suddenly alert her siblings, who rush downstairs and come to her aide. The siblings attack Epsilon all at once, knocking him off of Lucy. Epsilon attempts to grab his gun, but the siblings managed to get Epsilon away from it and beat the elderly man. Although injured, Epsilon manages to get away, but he acknowledges that the Loud children are now aware of his existence and crimes, making them a liability. Kidnapping the Louds Following Epsilon's attack, Lynn Sr. returns home after evading the police and embraces his family. Lynn tells his wife and children that he has compiled a report on Epsilon that will put him away for good. However, Lynn later finds a severed finger placed in one of his mailboxes and discovers that Clyde Brown's dads had been mysteriously murdered. Following this, the Loud family, along with the orphaned Clyde, go for a drive to the police station to file the report on Epsilon. After they start driving, Epsilon and two of his men follow them in his armored truck behind them and Epsilon begins shooting at them. During the intense chase, Lynn Sr. pulls out a revolver from his pocket and shoots back, managing to hit Epsilon (who is driving the car) in the neck, causing him to spurt copious amounts of blood from his neck and crash the truck. Lynn Sr. stops to make sure he's dead, killing the two Epsilon cultists, but finds no body on the site. While he is searching, Epsilon ambushes Lynn and knocks him out with a rock. The Louds try to help him, but Epsilon's men hold them and Clyde at gunpoint. Epsilon takes the Louds and Clyde to his mansion, where he ties up Lynn Sr. with a noose, with Lynn only alive as he is standing on a table. Epsilon holds the Louds and Clyde at gunpoint. When Epsilon begins revealing who he is to the family, he brings Vlad into the room and kills him simply to traumatize the children. Epsilon also taunts Clyde by revealing that he killed his dads, leaving Clyde enraged and traumatized. When Epsilon tells Lynn Sr. that he is going to rape his wife and children to taunt him, Lynn urges his family to not scream during the torture (Epsilon can only get an erection if his victims scream), but Epsilon is certain that he'll make them scream, as he did to his other victims. Afterward, Epsilon leaves Lynn Sr. to hang to death while he brings his family and Clyde to the cult's farm for torturing. However, Lynn manages to save himself by breaking off a piece of the window and cutting the noose with it, and goes to the Epsilon Farm where, according to the thugs hired to dispose of his body, Epsilon does his "dirty work". Final Confrontation/Death At the farm, Epsilon as is torturing the family, they realize that he can only get an erection if he hears his victims scream in pain; so they refuse to scream, if only to deny Epsilon that satisfaction. Angered and frustrated, Epsilon hands Lincoln a knife and commands him to kill his entire family and Clyde so Epsilon can pin their deaths on him. Just as Epsilon is about to force Lincoln to write a confession note, Clyde breaks from his restraints due to Lola's help and attacks Epsilon. Epsilon punches Clyde off of him, only for Lynn Jr. to knock Epsilon down a flight of stairs before escaping with Lola and Lana out the window. One half of the family then goes to contact the police while Lincoln, Lynn Jr, Lola, Clyde, and Lana try to escape Epsilon's large farm. As they prepare to escape, Lynn arms herself with a pair of gardening shears. While trying to escape Epsilon's farm, the siblings find many rotting corpses of children behind vents and other small crevices, including dolls and toys of all the children Epsilon had raped and murdered. They eventually find a secret entrance to the basement, as well as a flooded area filled with the corpses of Epsilon's victims. Meanwhile, Epsilon hides in the farm as three police officers appear, searching for both him and the Loud Family. Epsilon appears behind the female officer and slits her throat with a ceremonial knife before shooting the two male officers in the head. After dealing with the police, Epsilon goes to the basement himself, and just as the Loud siblings find a way out, Epsilon attacks them. During the struggle, Epsilon slices Lana across the back with a knife and tries to pin Lola against a wall. As he does this, Lynn stabs him in the back with the shears, but Epsilon knocks her out with a kick to the face. Epsilon then moves towards Lincoln, preparing to weaken him before raping him and his sisters, but Lynn Loud Sr. suddenly appears and attacks Epsilon. During the ensuing fight, Lynn Loud Sr. manages to stab Epsilon in the chest with his own knife. With Epsilon injured, Lynn Sr. sternly tells his children to look away, and they do so. Lynn Sr. then punches Epsilon to the ground and brutally tears Epsilon’s genitalia off with his bare hands. As Epsilon screamed in utter pain and writhed in agony, Lynn Sr. finishes him off by viciously beating his head into the ground until it's reduced to a puddle of blood and brain matter, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Afterward, Lynn Sr. angrily tossed Epsilon's body into the pool filled with the corpses of his victims before leaving with his children. Aftermath Following Epsilon's death, Lynn is able to prove his innocence by showing the piece of evidence he stole from Epsilon's office to cops from a neighboring city (as Royal Woods' cops are on Epsilon's payroll), convicting Epsilon of all of his crimes and shutting down the Epsilon cult. The Loud family adopts Clyde and, since Epsilon is finally dead, are finally able to live a happy, peaceful life as a family. Personality Epsilon was a pedophile, a rapist, a murderer, and a kidnapper. He had a kind, fatherly, faithful, and friendly public image, which he uses to lure in more cult members and mask his true nature. In reality, he is incredibly wrathful, obsessive, and vengeful, plotting revenge on Lynn Loud Sr. for over 17 years. He is confirmed to have kidnapped and raped many children over his years as a cult leader, using his powerful influence to keep himself from being convicted. At his core, Epsilon is primarily only interested in terrorizing people, raping children, and exacting revenge, even going out of his way to murder his enemies' friends, pets, and family members for enjoyment. He is intensely sadistic and merciless, as he sadistically raped and murdered many people, primarily children ages 3 to 15. When he gets his hands on Lynn's children and targets Lori (who is only 17 years old), he states that Lori is "a little old for his tastes" but he is willing to forgive that. Epsilon is also a sexual sadist, as he literally cannot get an erection unless he hears his victims' screams and cries. The number of children he has tortured and murdered are limitless. Initially, only three victims of his were found, but Epsilon later brags that he's killed hundreds of children. He also kills those who find out about this, such as the case with Isaac and many unfortunate members of his cult. It's also shown that he doesn't care for his cultists and minions; At one point, he threatens one of his cultists that he will have him beaten if his torture room wasn't set up properly. He also killed a female cult member for she found out about his murders by pushing her down a mountain and also killed another cultist, Isaac, by stabbing him in the neck and hiding his corpse in an abandoned mine shaft. He also casually kills Vlad, one of his top men, simply to traumatize the Loud children. Even after his cult saved his life and recovered his ear, arm, and genitals with expensive surgeries, Epsilon still doesn't think that much of them. Epsilon is also shown to be a bigot, as he despises all members of the LGBT community, even going out of his way to murder Clyde's fathers simply because they were in a relationship. He also has a hatred for "whores" and dislikes perfume, believing that it is for whores. He is incredibly secretive about his murderous habits, only revealing them to the most loyal members of his cult or people he is about to murder. Despite his insanity, Epsilon is rather intelligent, being able to get away with his crimes for decades and having enough skill to frame anyone and dispose of his victim's bodies safely. He is also somewhat skilled in networking, as he created a website for the Epsilon cult on the internet. Trivia *According to the author, Epsilon was born out of wedlock; he was forsaken at birth and is possibly a child of rape. *Epsilon has orange colored blood. It is heavily implied that it is because of the large number of medical procedures done on him after his castration messed with his body's ability to get rid of waste - the blood, given its color and smell, is a direct result of that. *According to Lynn Sr., Epsilon smells like rotting meat. He picks up on his presence multiple times in the story purely by his stench, in fact. *It is stated many times in the story that Epsilon planned on becoming President of the United States. However, eventually, even he acknowledged that he would more likely end up in a nuthouse than the Oval Office. Category:Fanfiction Category:Cult Leaders Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Rapists Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminal Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Wealthy Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil from the past Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Perverts Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Master Orators Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dark Priests Category:Incriminators Category:Elderly Category:Mongers Category:Obscure Fan-Fics Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Provoker Category:The Heavy Category:Misogynists Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Thugs Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Abusers Category:Pedophiles Category:Blackmailers Category:Mutilators